Are there anymore we can count on?
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: A story of the next generation. How,no matter who or what you are, you need friends. Because frienship can survive anything life throws at you. Even this watermellon.
1. Enter: the Shaman

Enter: The Shaman

Disclaimed: I do not own Shaman King, Hana or and of the other people from Shaman King. However, I do own Vlad (sort of) and Narsco. I also own the story minus that Shaman King part, so if you wish to use any of it, I'd be flattered beyond comprehension, just mention me, Okay?

****

**Summary: This 'chapter' will be only of the profiles, so if you don't want to know who is who just yet, skip this over, because it will contain spoilers.**

-Shaman (Humans)-

**Hana Asakura:** Son of Anna and Yoh Asakura. He's a Happy-Go-Lucky person, who sees the world sunny side up. He's trying to fix the friendship he lost with Vlad when they were little. He's 13.

**Vlad Oyamada:** Son of Manta and Narsco Oyamada. He'd be happier if every on just died. His favourite colour is black. Kind of a Momma's boy, he shares his Father's way of being 'over excited', top it off, he's a mamma's boy. He's about 3 feet.

**Tao TenTen: **The 10 alarm hotty of Tao Ren and Pirika (sister to HoroHoro). Their daughter is fought over by Vlad and Hana. She is a super sensitive girl, who isn't very good with boys.

**Yoh Asakura: **The Father of Hana, he seems rather lazy at times but is always (almost always) calm, cool and collected. He looks a lot like his spirit Amidamaru these days. His best friend his Manta Oyamada.

**Anna Asakura: **The no-nonsense Mom of Hana. She and Yoh have been together for a long time. She's an itako, and a pretty dang good on at that. She is the Inn-hostess of the Flame Inn. She doesn't get along with Narsco much.

**Manta Oyamada: **The owner of the Oyamada company, he moved closer so he could be with Yoh more often. He's the Father of Vlad and is just as huffy as ever. He usually leaves the travelling things to his sister. His spirit is Mosuke. He's 37.

**Narsco Oyamada: **The Romanian wife of Manta, she takes great joy in giving her family every thing they want. She likes to speak in Metaphors, better yet acting out the metaphors. She's rather clumsy, which annoys Anna. Her spirit is Mephistopheles. Her age is unknown though out the story.

**Tao Ren: **Father to TenTen. He's hard as a rock but soft as a cloud. He comes back from China to celebrate the reunion of his friends. His Spirit is Bason, they've been together though thick and thin.

**Tao Pirika:** Wife to Ren, Mom to TenTen. She's kinda out there, but is a great source of…things. Her sense of humour is easily tickled.

**Ryunosuke Umemiya: **As far as we know, he's not married or has a girl-friend. He's the head cook at the Flame Inn, his spirit is Tokageroh, a infamous bandit.

**Dr. Johann Faust IIV: **Heir to the Doctor Faustus, he's a necromancer that lives in the Flame Inn with his wife Eliza.

**Horokeu Usui: **Also known as Horo-Horo. As far as we know he hasn't wife or a girlfriend. He went to the Winter Olympics for Japan and got a gold medal as snowboarding. His spirit is called KoroKoro.

**Chocolove McDonnel:** A stand-up comedian, who makes the reunion at the last minuet because his flight was delayed by a mysterious person… His spirit is called Mic Jaguar.

-Spirits-

**Akechi Mitsuhide: **Nicknamed **Jubei**, was a samurai who lived during the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan. He was a general under Daimyo Oda Nobunaga, although he later betrayed Nobunaga and forced him to commit seppuku. But it's been rumored that he was killed by a peasant warrior with a bamboo spear. He is Hana's ghost.

**Beetle-Juice: **It's what Vlad calls his spirit. He's a demon that appears as a man in dark brown rags and armour made from bark and beetles wielding a bamboo stick. He rules over humility and poverty, causing the rich to go poor.

**Tao-Ni: **TenTen's spirit is a baby Kamaitachi. He is surprisingly strong for it's size and attacks lightning fast with his 'Slinking Scythe' attack.

**Amidamaru**: Samurai, Yoh's ghostly companion. He is very powerful and wise but quite taciturn and extremely devoted to "lord Yoh" He fought with the Sword called Spring Rain.

**Mosuke**: A Mighty Sword maker who wields a hammer. He is Amidamaru's best friend now as he was 600 + years ago. He's Manta's spirit pal.

**Mephistopheles**: Narsco's demonic friend. He likes to play mean tricks and takes great pleasure in others pleasure. He's really rather old, as being around for many Shaman Tournaments, and like old men do tell a lots of stories. When he sees Beetle-Juice he almost has 'heart attack' from laughter.

**Bason**: Ghost of an ancient Chinese warrior who serves Ren faithfully and obeys him without question.

**Togakero **: . He always talks about being a nasty villain, but he is actually a big softie. He was killed by Amidamaru but got over it. He's Ryu's spirit.

**Eliza**: She was Faust VIII's wife, she worked as a nurse until she was murdered (along with the family dog, Frankenstiney) by robbers who broke into Faust's house. Eliza's death led her (now-insane) husband to dig up her skeleton from her casket and enter the Shaman Fights to bring her back to life. But when Faust joined Yoh's group, Anna brought the spirit of Eliza to be reunited with her husband as his Guardian Ghost. Her "Giant Over Soul" form is a giant bat-winged version of herself called Mephisto-E. She now lives with Faust in the Flame Inn.

**Kororo**: She is a Koropokkur and is Horohoro's spirit ally. She has a crush on Manta Oyamada, even though he is human and is another one who hates Narsco's guts out. (Anna and her should start a club)

**Mic Jaguar **:A jaguar spirit who is Chocolove's spirit ally. He used to belong to Chocolove's mentor.

**These people and what not up there all come forth in chapters 1-5. Profiles for 6-? Will come before 6.**


	2. Hana's prestroy thoughts

**The Real Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and all the jazz.**

**Summary: Hana thinks about his Father's past and how cool it is to be a Shaman.**

The World of spirit! Isn't it so cool? Ghosts, spirits, demon, imps and angels are everywhere. All you have to do is look. My Dad was in the great Shaman Games or something like that. He got to see God himself! Isn't that cool! A world where peace is always there. That sounds so cool, it's really unfair that I can be in it. Mom said it only happens every 500 years. How unfair!

I bet you don't believe me at all, do you? Well, it's true. So there. I can talk to these spirits, a lot of people can. Well, a lot in a small way. But you'd be surprised…I don't have a spirit yet, but some day I hope I will. It be really cool to have a swordsman like Dad, Mom says they aren't to great, but that's Mom for ya.

Mom's really strict, she won't let me do much, but I can get away with things because Dad is awesome. I can get away with anything when he's home, but it isn't often for some reason….

Coming up, Dad and all his friends get together and have a party. That means my best friend, Vlad Oyamada, will be coming back. Last night I heard Dad talking about it, and I overheard that he might be moving back here! I almost shouted with glee, Mom, however, wasn't very to happy about it. She never liked Mrs. Oyamada much but hey she broke the table last time she was here.

So, I'm getting ready for my first day of high school…and to tell you the truth, I have a bad feeling about today. I told my Dad this and he told me everything would be fine and if it wasn't I could have pudding when I got home….


	3. First day of Hell High

**My First day in High School Hell **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King…do I have to put this each time?

**Summary: **Switching to third person so I can write more, Hana finds out that he should really trust his gut feelings, and that his lost friendship is going to take more then a hug to fix.

The hall ways filled like salmon going upstream. Each student rammed into each other trying to get to class on time.

A boy with thick blonde hair that laid bed headedly on his skull. His brow eyes scanned over a beat up piece of paper.

"English class…English class…Why this early in the morning?" He yawned, this is Hana, our 'hero'. He stumbled about, trying to get though.

"Excuse me, pardo- could I get though?"

------------------------------------------5 minuets later---------------------------------------------

"Asakura! You're late, Father like Son eh?" The English teacher sneered as Hana finally walked in looking like he had just woken up, his school shirt casually unbuttoned.

"Take a seat, or you'll be sitting in the principal's office."

"Dude, you're like hashing my mellow." Hana groaned, flopping down in the seat of the nearest desk to him, as the class busted out laughing and giggling.

Every one but a small blue haired boy sitting next to him, who scowled. His eyes were strangely disproportional to his round face, and rather large in comparison to his tiny pointed noise. He was dressed rather neatly, but visible was the black shirt he wore underneath it. And to top it all off, his nails were painted a 'Venom Black.'

"Settle down." The teacher called monotonically, "Now…Bla, bla, bla, bla…"

"Hey, little buddy, know when we get out of here?" Hana asked the boy, who turned slowly over with a snobby look on his face.

"Little buddy? I have a name Hana, kak, really, I didn't know you were that brain-dead." He retorted, turning back around.

"Do I know you?"

"Know me Hana? You rat bastard!" He exploded, really loudly.

"Oyamada! Asakura! I won't tolerate talking in my class. Principals office! Now!" The Teacher scream, of course with a smile on his face, as he pointed to the door. "Really, I was looking forward to you Oyamada…but I guess I was disappointed."

"Up yours." 'Oyamada' muttered, jumping down from his seat, Hana joined him shlumping over.

/Ah man, this sucks, I knew today would be bad./ Hana thought, cupping his hands over his face.

---------------------------------In the hall way------------------------------------------

"This is all your fault you know." Oyamada snipped angrily.

Hana sighed, "You didn't have to get so anger…Hey! I know who you are now!"

The small boy anime fell hard, "What the heck?"

"Vlad is that you?" Hana asked, then laughed gaily, "You haven't grow since the last time I saw you."

"Burn in hell." Vlad replied, waddling down the hall. "My Mother is so gunna freak when she hears I was sent to the office…And Dad's gunna freak when he hears I left the building."

"What do you mean? Leave the building?" Hana sweat roped.

"I'm not staying in this hell hole, later loser." Vlad turned, and raced out the doors.

"Vlad, wait! You'll get in trouble!" Hana called after him, shrugging, he followed his short friend. Really, he never remembered Vlad being so rebellious. Or so uncool. No one ever treated him that way. As Hana ran after his friend, who was surprisingly fast, a small tear ran down his face. What happened to Vlad?


	4. Welcome to the Graveyard

**Welcome to the Graveyard.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King, so don't sue me XX

**Summary**: Hana and Vlad get to know each other a little better, and with each conflict they seem to have, the worse is seems to get. Yet with each dark tunnel, a glimmer of hope is at the end.

**Author's notes**: I hope you all enjoy my work. Shlump Anywho, I need some one to play Faust for me…see my profile for details. And that I'm putting my ideas in the stories in ( ) because I can. Nods, Nods

Vlad was quiet aware that Hana was tailing him, so with a smirk, he lit up a joint and headed to the Old Cemetery. What was his deal anyway? Vlad shrugged the thought off, kicking open the rusted gate, causing the 'keep out' sign to fall on the ground.

The day was so nice, far too nice to be in school. A gloom overcastted the ground, a feel of rain was thick in the fall air. Vlad looked over what remained of the proud place; years of weather and abuse by humans had gotten it into this state, and what a sad state it was….

"Vlad, where are- Oh that's nice." He picked up the forgotten sign off the ground, dusting it off, and placed it back on the gate. Setting his face, Hana called out for Vlad, disturbing the more peaceful residents of the graveyard.

"Keep it down." Vlad snapped, as Hana turned the corner. The small boy had seated himself on top a gravestone, putting out his smoke. (Me: 00…I was going to call it joy tube but decided against it.) The tree above shed some leaves slowly; the leaves themselves were caught up by the cool wind and blow gently away. Vlad sighed, it was so peaceful here.

"…Hey, um, Vlad ", Hana began carefully, not to invoke the Goth's wrath upon himself, "What you been up to?"

"What kind of question is that?" Vlad retorted, stretching his arms. Then he stretched, snapped and did other things that are so uncomfortable to watch, yet feel so good. (Nothing prevented people XD)

"You know what I think; I think you just wanted an excuse to skip class."

"Nu-uh!" Hana cried indignantly, "I wasn't the one that went all rebellious and ran out of the building!"

"You got a point, Asakura? Make it and get out of my face." He replied to the blonde snootily, rummaging though his pockets for his lighter.

"No, I don't, I was just worried that's all." Hana said in a matter-of-fact tone. He took a spot next to the gravestone, folding his legs underneath him. Hana looked at Vlad intensely, which I'm not going to lie, made Vlad _really_ uncomfortable. In fact, it brought out that insecurity that Vlad kept under his skin since he was a little boy…much littler. Vlad remember the day he promised himself that he wouldn't care what anyone cared…

------------------------------------------------------------Flash-Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jichuwa Preparatory- Fourth Grade

(Makes assorted flash back noises) A smiling blue haired boy pulled out red heart with frilly lace around it from his wooden desk. Today was Valentines Day, and though not many people celebrated it here, he had a reason to. Today, he was going to ask out the most beautiful girl in class. She was a foreign student from China and though the school wasn't far from China being accepted here was a big deal. Unfortunately, because every one at the school was either snobby and rich or from a good family and snobby, it was hard to make friends here. So when Vlad entered fourth grade, all the friends he made the year before were in a different class and all he had left were his memories.

Vlad kept to himself most of the time, but there was on person who could force a smile out of him. And her name was TenTen, just like her name, she was most heavenly in every way. She was the only one who would ever give him the time of day, or a friendly smile. He loved her, ever if it was just a puppy love, love is still a love.

Vlad walked up to the ravishing TenTen, who was surrounded by her usual groupies, like moths that flock to the fire light. Swallowing his fear, he walked straight up to the girl that held his heart, and taking a deep breath, asked her to be his valentine… That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. The look that he got from her was utter disgust, like a cockroach had just crawled on her shoe.

Vlad ran away from the staring poise and TenTen…he didn't need to stay there, he already knew the answer…

'_I know it sounds petty, but from that day forward I never gave damn what others thought about me…curse you Hana…for making me remember that.'_

"Wanna come to my house at least?" Hana asked, breaking Vlad's thoughts and the silence that had settled snuggly between the two boys in the graveyard.

"Oh…um, that's a bad idea, never mind, I forgot my Mom would be cleaning the house." At that Hana laughed, which made Vlad scowl deeply.

"How about my house then?" Vlad asked, not sure whether he wanted Hana to say yes or not. He was so…annoying and yet so friendly, it was hard not to at least _try_ and be nice to him, if it was only for a little while. Hana grinned brightly at the small boy, and nodded rapidly.

Vlad sighed, sliding off the tombstone, "Come on then," he said, putting his hands in his pocket. Hana got up from the ground and followed him out of the cemetery.

--------------------------------------------------A few Moments Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I wanna make the doom noise! DOoooooooooOM! Hyoooooooo!) The tombstone Vlad's butt had rested upon had came to life, sort to speak, as spirit flame ignited around it.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found some Shaman. Heh, now I can get my revenge! A-Ahahahahahaha!" The ghost said, as his spirit took form. Soon, a samurai with a ghostly tail took form, he tried to float away but the tombstone's force pulled him back.

"Damn it, curse the luck that had fallen upon me." The samurai watched helplessly as his target walked out of sight….


	5. See Inside!

Includes Scary Movies, Old Friends, New Enemies and a tiny Mouse named Tim.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King or the Ring. If I did I would have made Ring Two waaaay different and fixed the bit in the middle in the first one that made absolutely no sense to me.

**Thanks to all who R&Red so far!**

**Summary**: The two boys finally reach Vald's house, in which they view the personal outlook of each other and get a call from a strange person and realize that they shouldn't mix all this with sugar.

Author's Note: I wonder if anyone reads these. I'm none to good in the deep plots stories I know. I lack focused thought that is need for such things, tending to get off topic as I do, so in my fan fictions I rush to the point. I try not to lose focus that way, but I lose, however; my wonder way of describing every little detail…Read my profile you crazy Faust role-players -

**"**Whoa! Is this your house, Vlad- Chan!"

"What the $# did you just call me?" Vlad asked, raising his eye eyebrow. He stood on his tip noise to flip the lights on, revealing a huge oval room with a large big screen T.V. Speakers stood tall on either side of it, with futuristic chairs of all sort. Hana's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gravy! This place is awesome!" Hana exclaimed, "This living room whomps over mine!"

"Living room nothing, this is my entertainment room, and Mom wouldn't have such a large thing in the living room, humble like that you know." Vlad stated off handedly, waddling in to the room.

"This is the second smallest room in the house, not including the bathroom. It was pretty hard to find such a cool place, you know-"Vlad turned around to find Hana not even listening to him, but gaping in awe at his collection of mostly horror (He also has comedies, anime and some things I cannot mention -).

**"**Heh, you like? I admit I'm far from complete but I have all the newly imported ones." Vlad continued on with great boldness in his speech. Hana tapped the glass case. Vlad sighed, checking the clock on the wall. It read only half past 3, another four hours until his schooling officially ended. Laughing at it, he turned back to Hana who was still captivated by them all.

**"**We've got some time to kill, wanna watch one?" Vlad asked opening the case, and with the help of the bottom shelf pulled a glossy, anniversary addition, movie from the shelf. "Just came from America, it did." Hana took it from the small boy, quickly reading the back of it.

"Well…?" Vlad asked.

"…What's this say? " Hana sweat roped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind it, the subtitles are in Nihogo." Vlad sighed, getting up from his animefall. (I've decided to called it Nihogo nods, technically they are all speaking Japanese) Vlad unwrapped it and popped it in the DVD (Heck, why not).

"I'll get the popcorn!" Hana cried with zeal, racing off.

"You don't even know where the kitchen is? Ahrg, Beetle-Juice." Vlad sighed, slapping his forehead. Next to him a spirit took form, one covered in a simple armor made a bamboo and its leaves. In his hand he held a bamboo stick tightly, as though he found being called irksome.

"You called, _Master?"_ The spirit called Beetle-Juice asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Make sure he get to the kitchen and doesn't touch anything." Vlad ordered, the spirit saluted him and vanished.

--------------------------------------Oyamada hallway---------------------------Manta and Narsco's bedroom-------------------------------------------------

"This isn't the kitchen either!" Hana panted, eyeing the miniature furniture of Mr. and Mrs. Oyamada. He sweat dropped, entering the room with a curious look on his face, it was just too cute in there. The blonde haired boy wondered aimlessly around the bedroom, totally forgetting why he left Vlad in the first place.

-Poof- "Young Lord?" The spirit asked, appearing beside Hana, who turned around quickly.

"Hello! what are you doing here?"

"I live here, young Lord, now; I'm to assist you in the kitchen by the orders of Master Vlad." He said tonelessly, floating out the door. Hana blinked, following the strange spirit down the ever winding hall. Soon, the two came to a room filled with highly polished white tiles and expensive kitchening-ware.

"Whoa, do all the rooms in this house look brand new…?" The blonde ask, but the spirit vanished before even answering. Looking disappointed, Hana managed by himself to find popcorn (popping it), soda (pop ), and as many snack puddings as he could carry.

--------------------------------------------------------------Back in the room with the huge T.V. --------------------------------------------------------------

"I had no idea you had so much pudding!" Hana cried, almost crying out of joy.

"OO Hana…are you sure you can handle all the pudding…" Vlad coxed his friend down in front of the Television. Setting the popcorn and gallons of sugary water down in front of them, stuffing a large amount of popcorn in his mouth, he strolled out in front in a show-o-fy fashion.

"Prepared to be dazzled by surroundsound!" Vlad clicked power button, and the room growled. Hana gasped, between the mouths full of pudding. (Vlad's face: --) He sat down, watching in disgust as Hana gulped down containers of vanilla after vanilla pudding, until the floor was littered with the containers just in time for the movie to begin. (Previews lasts 11.7 minuets) The menu came up; Vlad picked the all Japanese for Hana's sake.

**: The Ring: **(Vlad squeaked excitedly)

Vlad and Hana watched mesmerized, well, Vlad more then Hana, who seemed to be in his happy place. They watched the girl walk in to the room with the mysterious mist.

"Don't do it!" Vlad cried, covering his face. Hana dropped his spoon, making a loud hushing noise.

"Get your spoon off my carpet." Vlad hisses, lowering his voice as the family gathered in her memory.

"Get your carpet off my spoon. " Hanna giggled, and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Shhhhhh!" Vlad hushed him. Both of them had their attention 100 focused on the screen just in time to see the girl's twisted face of horror, hunched in the closet in her night gown. Hana screamed for a fraction of a second, turning to Vlad. (Vlad's face: 00)

"What the heck was that?" Hana hissed, chucking a pudding container at Vlad. The small boy was knocked over, re-chucking it at Hana.

The two boy continued to watch the horror movie which I could write out every little bit, but no one really wants sit here and read Hana's facial expression or hear how Vlad thinks Samoa is a 'fox', in which Hana would throw a various amounts of food at the small Goth boy, until he fought back by hitting Hana in the leg with the remote. And we soon come to the part where Rachel or Rebecca whatever her name is knocked in the well and trapped inside. She slowly began to pick the little girl out of the water….

Hana watched wide eyed, sipping root beer at a frightening rate. "I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered loudly to Vlad, who was covering his face, shaking beside him.

"Are you crying?" Hana asked; Oo.

"It's so beautiful." Vlad sobbed, wiping his eyes.

We tone back out to her getting out of the well, and all is well. She opens the door to her whatever the heck he is and find him dead. She screamed something or other, sending Hana's caffeinated arm to fling back. Then she copies the tapes with her son…ending the nightmare? At the very end the moive played, you know the one that kills you in seven days after she calls you…

"OO…That was messed up…" Hana said solomly," You think…."

"We'll die in seven days, heck no, that's stupi- RING!

Vlad and Hana screamed, diving under the chairs.

"I'm not answering it!"

"It's your house!"

The answering machine picked up. 'Hello, yu reached da Oyamada res-i-dence, ummm, as yu can see vhere are not here, su 'ang up- Narsco, the paper says leave a message' both voices said 'after the beep', the male voice sighed and the machine beeped. Hana and Vlad held their breaths.

"Oh, Hey Manta…I'm trying to reach Yoh but I keep getting the wrong numbers. Speaking of which did you here what the five said to the three-"The man on the line was interrupted. ("Move it buddy!") "Yeah well, I'll tell you when I get there, I just wanted to say that I may be late, there's this weirdo holding up the-Hey, what are you doing, I'm not- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The phone call was cut off; the two boys looked at each other.

"What was that about…?" Vlad asked, crawling out from under the chair. Hana shook his head, putting a figure to his mouth. The two talked for 15 uneventful hours about going over to Hana's house. Finally, the two headed out of the house, as Vlad's spirit watched them. His attention was brought over to a corner of the window; glaring, he nodded. He knew. He knew.

("Hi, I'm a mouse, my name is Tim! ")


End file.
